


There's a Certain Kind of Magic in Madness

by FiveDollarMixtape



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveDollarMixtape/pseuds/FiveDollarMixtape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could help her, you know.  You could help everyone, if you wanted.  You have that power inside you.  The power from a single wish.  So, make a contract with me, and become a Magical Girl!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You stood on top of a skyscraper, a small (H/C) gem in your hand.   _The witch must be close..._  you thought.  You looked down.   _Inside, maybe?_   You turned and opened the door to the roof, going down the short set of stairs.  You went down a few floors until you found the entrance to the Witch's Labyrinth.  You held out your gem to the light.  It turned into... something that was like a portal.  A white light surrounded you.  Once it was gone, your clothes had changed.  You were wearing a long (H/C) coat that went down to your ankles, (F/C) boots with (H/C) leg warmer-ish things with collars and chains attached to them.  There were (F/C) socks that went up to your mid thigh, with straps attaching them to... yeah, just you guess.  There was a (H/C) and (F/C) plaid mini-skirt (your personal hell), and a (F/C) and (H/C) shirt.  You had (H/C) gloves with studded buckles on them.  I should probably mention that there are a lot of buckles on this thing.  A (F/C) collar was around your neck, and attached to it was a (H/C) gem.  The joys of the clothes of a Magical Girl.  You held out your hand.  A scythe with two blades on it appeared out of a light and dropped into your hand.  The blades were (F/C) and the staff was (H/C).  The blades were just the edge of them, with a few strands of steel connecting them.  

 

You stepped into the Labyrinth.  The portal disappeared behind you.  The surroundings were as fucked up as they usually were.  You started running past the familiars, which were black silhouettes with glowing red eyes.  You sliced through a few of them as you ran through, trying to get to the witch.  It never took you too long, but this time you could tell that there was something strange that was going on.  You were on a ledge about five yards above a group of people.  A large group of people.  

 

One of them was flat chested, with green eyes and blonde hair that was tied in pigtails.  She was wearing a yellow-ish blazer, a white button up shirt, a green and white striped tie, a red and black plaid skirt, and a pair of white and black boots.

 

Another was an albino.  He was wearing a white headband that almost blended into his hair, except for the patches.  He was wearing a black and yellow letterman jacket, a pair of dark red skinny jeans, and a black and yellow pair of sneakers.  

 

There was a blunette with spiky blue hair and black eyes.  He was wearing a black tanktop, some gray...things attached to it, white puffy-ish pants, and black and gray shoes.  He had a star tattoo on his right shoulder.

 

There was a girl with long black hair that was tied in a ponytail with deep purple(A/N Like the band?) eyes.  She was wearing a tan-ish dress, black socks that went up to her mid thigh, leg warmers on her arms, and a pair of white and gray shoes.

 

Two of them were obviously sisters.  They had the same blue eyes, but their blonde hair was a bit different.  The shorter one's was shorter and lighter while the other's was longer and darker.  They were both wearing a red crop top, a small white tie, a white and purple hat, black boots, and a white belt.  The shorter one had dark poofy shorts, while the other stuck to normal pants.  

 

The last had black hair with three white stripes on his left side of his head.  He had golden eyes that were darker in the middle, more of a carmel color.  He was wearing a dark suit, with white rectangles lining the shoulders and replacing the buttons.  A skull replaced the tie.  He was abnormally pale, and a seemed a bit too calm to be surrounded by a group of Witch Familiars.  I could guess that by reading this you can tell that I don't know that much about clothes.  You jumped off of the ledge and landed in front of them, kneeling on the ground.  You stood up straight and looked back at them.

 

"No one else got stuck in here, did they?" you asked.  None of them responded, until the green eyed girl shook her head.  You sighed.  "Good.  What are you doing here, anyway?" you noticed that there was a cat like thing in her arms.  You recognized it as Jubey.  She followed my eyes.

 

"I could hear his voice in my head.  He was asking me to save him."  You nodded and turned back to the familiars.  

 

"I'd talk more, but I generally don't come to these places because I want to."  You jumped up into the air and flipped around, landing in the crowd of familiars.  You swung the scythe a few times, spinning along with the blades.  Before you could finish the job, they all disappeared and the surroundings around us changed.  You were standing a distance away from the group.  You heard a pair of shoes tapping against something above you.  You looked up towards the sound, along with everyone else.  

 

A girl was standing there, with long brown hair that went past her shoulders.  She had gray eyes and was wearing a purple, bra-like shirt, a purple skirt, purple sleeves that weren't attached to the shirt, a white tank top under the shirt, white socks that went up to her mid thigh (with the straps again), and purple boots.  A purple gem was on her hand.  She looked down at Jubey.  You stepped forward.  

 

"There's still enough time to get the witch.  I'll let you take this one," you said, your scythe still in your hand.

 

She shook her head.  "I'm not here for the witch.  I'm here for that," she didn't take her eyes off of Jubey.  

 

"You don't know how to tell when there's a double meaning, do you? I'm saying that I won't fight you this time.  And neither of us need to fight anything but a witch right now."  They moved their eyes towards you.  She turned, then jumped off the other side of the ledge.  You waited until her footsteps faded away.  You looked at Jubey.  You noticed some blood on his fur.  "I should fix that, shouldn't I?" the scythe disappeared from your hand in some light.  

 

You kneeled down on the ground, patting the space in front of you.  "Set him here.  Thanks for saving Jubey, by the way."  The green eyed girl sat down across from you, setting Jubey on the ground in front of her.  

 

"Jubey?" she asked.  You nodded, then held your hands out in front of you.  A glow came from them, lighting up the whole room.  It took a few minutes for Jubey's red eyes to open.  You dropped you hands as he sat up.  

 

"Thank you for saving me, (Y/N)!" he said, without opening his mouth.  Everyone's eyes widened, except for yours and Jubey's.  

 

"It wasn't me.  I was just looking for the witch."  You pointed towards the group of people across from me.  "You should be thanking them."  Jubey turned to look at them and bowed his head.

 

"Thank you for saving me, Maka Albarn."

 

"How do you know Maka's name?" the long black haired girl asked.  

 

"I know more about you than that, Tsubaki Nakatsuasa."  

 

"Geez, stop freaking them out, will you?" you asked.  Jubey ignored you.  

 

"Then how do you know their-" you cut off the older blonde.

 

"He knows your names too."

 

"I came to you four because I have a question for you," Jubey said.  "Would you make a contract with me and become a Magical Girl?"


	2. Two

You stood up, a light surrounding you. When it disappeared, you were wearing the clothes that you were wearing before. Your (H/C) gem was in your hand. "Listen, all you need to know right now is the basics of the contract. Jubey can grant you one wish, no matter what it is. Bring someone back from the dead if you want. In return, your Soul Gem is created. Your Soul Gem is the source of your magic. After that, you spend the rest of your life fighting witches. But...take a long time to think about this before you agree to it."

 

"Witches?" the tall blonde asked.

 

"That thing we were in earlier? It's called a Labyrinth. Witches hide themselves in them, then lure in humans. It's the job of a Magical Girl to kill them. Saving the world, one witch at a time." You put your hand on top of your Soul Gem. A light surrounded it. It got smaller and turned into a ring on your middle finger. You turned and started walking. You waved back at them. "Take all the time you want to think about it. You've got as long as you want."

 

"Can we... see a witch first?" Tsubaki asked.

 

"Not with me," you called back as you walked down the stairwell.  _Hey, Jubey. I need to talk to Sonja. Think you can get me to her?_  You thought.

 

  
_She's right here,_  Sonja's voice grumbled in your head.

 

_We have four new possibilities for Magical Girls. They want to know what it's like. Thought that you would want to show them around. After all, you want to make all of the Magical Girls good and not just go after witches like me._

 

  
_Tell them to meet me in the park, by the water fountain._  Her voice sounded eager.

 

  
_Tell them yourself. Jubey, if you will._  Jubey pushed you out of the mind link. It didn't take long for you to get to the next few floors below me, which had much more people in them. They glanced at you as you walked by. You left the building, your hands folded behind your head. You looked at the sun that was starting to set and dug into a pocket on your sweatshirt. You pulled out a few bills. Three fives, one ten. It was enough to buy a few things to eat. You went to the store to buy a few snacks. Okay, maybe more than a few.

 

You had to find another empty apartment to stay in a few weeks earlier. You went back to it. You laid down on the bed that was left in it. The sun had already set. You put a Pocky stick in your mouth, pushing it in with one finger. You let your arm flop down on the bed and threw the empty Pocky box on the floor. You'd throw it away later.

 

You closed your eyes and let yourself drift off to sleep.

 

**TIMESKIP**

 

You opened your eyes the next morning, wincing as the sun hit your eyes. You sat up, then looked at the empty box on the floor. You stretched, then bent down to pick up the box. You threw it into a different bag. You grabbed another box of Pocky before you left. Once you got outside, you started balancing on a black fence.

 

"Is this what you always do when you aren't hunting witches?" you heard a voice ask. You turned your head to look at the black and white haired male from yesterday.

 

"No. Sometimes I find a nice roof to hang out on." You put another chocolate covered biscuit stick in my mouth. The male smiled softly. You looked back in front of you. "What's your name, anyway?"

 

"Death the Kid. Most people call me Kid." You almost laughed. I mean, what kind of name is that? You glanced back at him.

 

"Seriously?" He nodded.

 

"And what about you?"

 

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N). Or the only Magical Girl who's obsessed with food. It's your choice, really." You jumped off of the fence. Kid was about half a foot taller than you. You looked up at him, eating another stick of Pocky.

 

Kid was still smiling. "I think that I'll go with the second one."

 

"Congrats. You're the first one to."

 

"Am I really?"

 

"No."

 

"Then why say that I am?"

 

"There's nothing better to do. I'm just looking for the witch from yesterday." You started walking towards the building from yesterday. Kid followed you.

 

"I thought that you were letting that other girl get the witch."

 

"She wasn't going after it, so I'll take it."

 

"Do you mind if... I go with you?" You looked over to Kid. "Sonja and Jubey said that since I obviously wasn't a candidate for a Magical Girl, that this had nothing to do with me."  _Really?_  You thought Jubey would love the chance to talk to some people who could see him, but have no chance in hell of becoming a Magical Girl.

 

You looked back in front of you as you stopped in front of the building. "Yeah, sure. If you want. Just stay behind me." You led the way up to the floor where the witch was. You put your Soul Gem back into its gem form. It was flashing slightly.

 

"Why is it doing that?" Kid asked.

 

"It's sensing the Witch's magic. There's just enough to trace it." You followed the trail. Kid followed you as you waited for the Soul Gem to glow brighter. It steadily did the farther along the trail you got. It ended in an abandoned building. You looked up. A person was standing on the roof. Your (E/C) eyes narrowed. Kid followed your gaze. The person leaned forward, falling off of the roof.

 

You ran forward, a light surrounding you. It was gone after a few seconds, and you were back into your Magical Girl clothes. A few brown chains spread across the air under her, attached to nothing. They slowed her fall, gently placing her on the ground. You kneeled next to her. You could see her neck, since she only had short hair. There was a black and red mark there.

 

"A Witch's Kiss," you muttered.

 

"A what?" Kid asked. You looked up at him.

 

"The witch made her do this. She didn't even know what she was doing." You stood up. "And since this was the ideal place for suicide, that means the witch is here."

 

You went inside the building. You could see the entrance to the Labyrinth. You looked back at Kid after you had your scythe in hand. "Try not to get lost. And if you do, try not to die." You turned back and stepped inside the Labyrinth, then started running. Both yours and Kid's footsteps pounded against the ground beneath you. Again, you slashed at all of the familiars that got in your way. They all died as soon as the blades passed through them. It only took about five minutes to get to the witch. There was a hallway that you followed that dropped off into nowhere. Well, to a room.

 

In the center of the room, was the witch. It was as fucked up as the things around you and Kid. "Don't catch up!" you yelled as you jumped off of the ledge. The witch turned to look at you. You spun your scythe around a few times, then ran at the thing. A few red strands of... something were speeding towards you. They were kind of like ribbons. You slashed through them. You jumped into the air and flipped around, then swung the scythe through the witch twice. You jumped off of one of the poles that were in the room, then swung the bladed weapon again. Your feet slid about two feet once they made contact with the ground below you. Your arms were crossed in front of you, holding the scythe.

 

You ran forward again. One of the red strands wrapped around your ankle and threw you against the wall. You coughed up a few drops of blood. You fell out of the crater in the wall that you had formed. You flipped around and landed on your feet. You stood up straight again. The pain was already gone. You ran towards the witch again. Once you got close enough, you stopped. A (H/C) circle appeared under your feet. You stood with the scythe in your right hand and your knees slightly bent. You stood there for a few seconds, then swung the weapon twice, a light in the shape of the blades coming off of each one. They got bigger the closer they got to the witch. They both sliced through it. The witch disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. A small, black thing dropped onto the ground, balancing impossibly on a spike on the bottom. The surroundings around you changed back to normal.

 

The black thingy was in front of you, and Kid was standing to your left. You walked over to the thing and picked it up. It stood on the spike on your hand. Your clothes changed back. Kid walked towards you. "What is that?" he asked.

 

"A Grief Seed." You held out my Soul Gem. "Notice how it's a bit darker than it was before?" The male nodded. You pressed the Grief Seed against your Soul Gem. A few black spots floated out of it, going into the Grief Seed. The Soul Gem was brighter than before. "The Grief Seeds clean your Soul Gem, and restores your magic. It's why Magical Girls are always fighting over territory." You threw the Grief Seed into a hallway, and you heard someone catch it. The girl from before stepped out from it, the seed in her hand. You looked back at her.

 

Her normal clothes were a pale pair of jeans, a white and purple tank top, and a pair of black sneakers. "It should be good for one more use. Keep it."

 

She tossed it back to you. You caught it. "You're just going to blackmail me with it later, (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Besides, you were the one who killed the witch."

 

Your eyes widened for a second, then narrowed. "Why do you know my name?" She ignored you and turned around, walking away. It only took a few seconds for her figure to get completely swallowed by the darkness in the hallway. You stared at the space that she was in for a few seconds, then turned back to Kid. You mumbled "Geez, be that way," under your breath. "Anyway, you've seen a witch hunt now. Now you can go back and bother Jubey some more. Have fun with that," you said, walking away from him.

 

You ignored the person who had jumped off the building earlier. Besides, she was still unconscious. And you'd learned the hard way to be selfish. No matter how bad that sounds. You folded your hands behind my head as you walked. You walked around Mitakihara City for a while, ignoring all of the people around you. It was around midnight when you decided to go to the park. You watched as a Witch's Labyrinth disappeared. Maka, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were standing on the ground while Sonja was on top of a street light. You couldn't hear what they were talking about, and you didn't care. You walked towards them.

 

Sonja looked down at you once she heard your footsteps. The group of four girls followed her eyes. You forced a smile on your face. "Please remember whose territory you're on, Case."

 

"What, are you going to fight me?"

 

"Not this time. I'll let you go because of the recruits, but next time you won't be so lucky." You used some of my magic to push her off of the streetlight. She twisted in the air and landed on her feet. You walked closer to her, then got out your Soul Gem. The black silhouette of one side of your scythe with a (H/C) outline on it came out of it. The blade was wrapped halfway around her in a wide half circle. You were still smiling. "Go ahead and take this as a warning."

 

You let my Soul Gem return to normal, then walked off.


	3. Three

You were sitting on a bench in the park the next day.  Your arms hung over the edge, and a stick of Pocky was in your mouth.  It was nice and peaceful, until Jubey's voice rang through your head.

 

_(Y/N), come quick! A Grief Seed is about to hatch! Maka is going to find Sonja, but she might be too late!_

 

_It's on my territory, right?_

 

_It's right on the border between yours and hers._

 

_You think I'm going to let her get a witch when I can? I'll be there as soon as I can._

 

_Me, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki are going to go into the Labyrinth to keep watch on the Grief Seed.  I'll let you know when it hatches, if you get here before Sonja._

 

  
_Of course I will be.  I've been a Magical Girl longer than her!_   You stood up from the bench and started running.

 

  
_I'll guide you to the witch once you get here._   You nodded, even though Jubey couldn't see you.  

 

Maka's voice rang through your head this time.  _Jubey, I found Sonja!_  


 

_Don't use your magic when you get here, Sonja.  We don't want to disturb the Grief Seed._

 

_Got it, Sonja's voice said.  You can go a head and take a break, (Y/N)._

 

_If you think that just because you're there I'm not going to go for it, then you're wrong!_

 

_That sounds way too much like you._

 

You listened and Jubey guided Sonja through the Labyrinth.  You got closer and closer to the Labyrinth.  

 

  
_I'm here, bitches!_  You thought happily as you jumped through the portal to get into it.  

 

  
_Shut up, will you?_  Sonja's voice said.  You followed the instructions from what you remembered, which was pretty much all of them.  You ran into the strange Magical Girl, who was tied up with black ribbons.  She looked at you as you walked by her, unfazed.  

 

"(Y/N), this witch is different! Sonja won't be able to beat it! You have to help her!"  You looked up at her.  

 

"Why would you think that I'm here if I'm not going to fight the witch?" You kept walking.  It only took about five minutes before Jubey's voice went through your head again.  

 

  
_It's hatching!_  He said.  You and Sonja both responded at the same time.

 

  
_Then, it's time to get serious!_  A white light engulfed you again, and you were back in your Magical Girl clothes.  Your scythe was in your hand.  You ran past all of the familiars, only killing a few.  It took about five minutes to get to the witch.

 

You wish it didn't.

 

You watched as the strange witch got closer to Sonja, who had no time to react as its jaws closed around her head.  It lifted her into the air.  Her black dress and gray boots changed to her normal clothes before her headless body fell to the ground.  

 

You stared, dumbfounded for a few seconds.  Jubey's voice brought you back.  "Quick, one of you! Make a wish!"

 

You ran forward.  You were aware of the other Magical Girl coming up behind you.   _How did she get here so fast?_  


 

"You don't need to," you said as you stopped next to them.  The other girl stood next to you.  

 

"We can take care of this," you both jumped off of the... doughnut that you were standing on.  You landed on the ground.  The girl grabbed your shoulder.  The world turned duller around you.  You looked around.  

 

"What did you..."

 

"Just stay with me, alright?" She grabbed your wrist, then ran forward, dragging you with her.  The witch was standing still as you ran past it.  you stopped behind her.  "Now, attack her!"  She let go of your wrist and time started again.

 

You listened to the Magical Girl, jumping into the air and swinging your scythe through the witch twice.  The witch turned towards you and opened its mouth.  The brown haired girl jumped up and grabbed your wrist again, and you jumped to platform that was behind it.  Time started again.  The witch looked towards you, lurching forward.  You ducked down, and you swung your scythe through it.  The girl next to you looked over at you.

 

"My name's Kendra, by the way."

 

"Now's really not the time for this," you said as you stood up.  

 

"You should take the time that you have to say what you want to say or do what you want to do."  Kendra grabbed your wrist again.  Time stopped.

 

"Where'd you get that, a book or something?"

 

"I guess you could say that."  A (H/C) circle appeared under your feet. Kendra moved her hand to your shoulder, as if she knew what you were going to do and you needed both of your hands.  You swung your scythe four times.  The blade shaped things stopped a few centimeters away from the witch.  When time started again, all of them hit the witch at once.  The witch disappeared, leaving behind a Grief Seed.  It was positioned on top of a drawing of a cat, and you recognized the art style as Sonja's.  

 

You jumped off of the platform, standing in front of the four girls.  "Take a good look," Kendra said.  "This is the dark side of being a Magical Girl."  You would have argued with her about how harsh she was being, but you couldn't have put it in a better way if you tried.  You changed back into your normal clothes just before the Labyrinth disappeared.  The Grief Seed was next to Kendra's feet.  

 

You heard footsteps pounding towards you as the brown haired girl bent down to pick it up.  You turned to look at the source of the sound.  Kid, Soul, and Black*Star were running towards you.  They stopped once they saw the look on the four girls faces.  

 

"H-hey, what happened to Cat Girl?" Black*Star asked.  None of them responded. Great.  You got to tell them that their friends just watched someone's head get chomped off.

 

"Sonja's dead," you stuffed your hands in your pockets as you spoke.  You'd seen a few Magical Girls die before, but whenever it happened, you couldn't help but feel sad.  You weren't completely heartless.  

 

"Dead?" Kid asked.  Kendra nodded as you looked away.  You looked at each other, then started walking away.  Jubey followed you, jumping up on your shoulder.  Kendra glared at him.  You looked back at her, glaring.  You only made it a few steps before Maka's voice stopped you.  

 

"Give it back."  You stopped walking and turned to look at her.  "The Grief Seed.  It's Sonja's.  Give it back."  Her fists were clenched, and her bangs were covering her eyes.  

 

"It belongs to a Magical Girl, the ones who defeated the witch.  So, not to you."  Kendra kept walking.  You followed her after a few seconds.  

 

**TIMESKIP**

 

"I need to talk to you."  You turned your head to look at Kid.

 

It had been a day since Sonja had died.  From what you'd heard, the group of four had decided that they don't want to become Magical Girls. You didn't blame them.  You were sitting on a ledge, close to the river.  

 

"What do you want to talk about?" you asked.

 

"Sonja."  _Great..._   "What is going to happen to her?"

 

You looked back in front of you.  "Take a seat," you said, motioning to the spot next to you.  Kid sat down, only a few inches away from you.  "Sonja lived alone.  It'll take a while, but someone will notice that she's gone, and she'll end up on the missing persons list.  Eventually, she'll be forgotten by everyone.  Like she never existed.  It's the end for all of us."

 

Kid looked down at you.  "All of you?" you nodded.  

 

"Most of us don't make wishes because we have perfect lives, and we need something to spice it up.  We had horrible lives, and no other choice.  Unlike your friends, Jubey came to me and Sonja when we were desperate.  I didn't have enough time to think about my wish, and neither did she.  Besides, she'd been a Magical Girl for a while.  She knew that this would be how her life ended."

 

You didn't look up at the black and white haired male until he put his hand over yours.  "I won't forget you."

 

"Huh?"

 

"You said that all of you are eventually forgotten.  I won't forget you, or Sonja."  You couldn't help but notice that his hand was unnaturally cold as he spoke.  A smile forced itself on your face.

 

"Th-thank you, Kid," your voice was unnaturally quiet and, even rarer, you stuttered.  Kid smiled softly back.  You slipped your hand out from his and put it in your lap.  You looked back over the water.  

 

"You know, you're perfectly symmetrical."  You looked back up at him as he said that.

 

"Symmetrical?" you asked slowly.  He nodded.  "Do you have OCD or something?" He nodded again.  "I thought that they had a cure for that, just like everything else."

 

"Well, OCD isn't a disease.  It's a disorder, so it doesn't have a cure."  You nodded.  Kid looked like he wanted to ask you a question, but he kept it to himself.  You were glad that he did.  You looked down at your lap.  Not everything that you asked for in your wish was realized, but you also didn't specify that much...

 

"Are you okay?" Kid's voice snapped you out of your thoughts.  You looked back at him.  

 

"Yeah, I'm fine."  You stood up and stretched.  "I should start hunting again.  See you later, then."  You jumped off of the platform, and started walking.  

 

"Be safe," Kid called out.  You stopped walking for a second, not looking back.  You smiled, then waved as you continued walking.  


	4. Four

Weeks had past.  You hadn't seen the group of four perspective Magical Girls again, but you had seen Kid a few times.  He hadn't seen you though, from what you thought.  You swung your scythe a few times in your hand as the witch disappeared behind you.  The surroundings of the Labyrinth disappeared around you.  You were standing in an empty street.  You turned around and picked up the Grief Seed.  You hadn't used that much magic, so I decided not to waste it.  

 

You could see a bit of light coming out from an alley.  You walked towards it.  It was the opening to a Labyrinth, and you could tell that there was already a Magical Girl inside of it.  On your territory.  You could also tell that it was just a familiar.  Whoever it was, they were wasting their time.  You took your scythe, then swiped it through the opening.  It only took a few seconds for it to disappear, and leave behind an... unexpected group of people.  

 

  
**A** ds b _y_  OptimizerguruA **d** Opt **i** _on_ s

 

Maka was standing there, in... different clothes.  There was a metal... belt-ish thing, with a green gem on it.  There was a light green... dress-ish thing, and a darker green one under it.  There was a white and green pair of boots, and white sleeves that covered a lot of her hands.  Her hair wasn't in pigtails anymore.  She was holding a green and white scythe, with a white pole.  Her scythe was only one sided, unlike yours.  Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, Soul, and Black*Star were all standing behind her.  None of them were looking at you.  

 

"Woah, Maka.  I didn't know that you could do that," Soul said.  

 

"I didn't," Maka said.

 

"I did."  The group turned to look at you.  "You know, there are three major things that you did wrong here."  You lifted up your hand, lifting up your index, middle fingers, and thumb as you listed off Maka's two mistakes.  "One: This is my territory.  It's not even where Sonja's was, and if it was then I wouldn't have a problem with it.  Two: Do you really think that you can protect that big a group when you  _just_  became a Magical Girl? Three: That was only a familiar."

 

Ads by OptimizerguruAd Options

 

 

 

"What do you mean, 'only a familiar'? It's going to turn into a witch!" Maka said.  

 

"Exactly.  Why fight something when you can't get a Grief Seed? Let it eat a few people, then kill it when it turns into a witch."  Maka's eyes narrowed.  

 

"How could I let it kill people!?!" you sighed.

 

"You're just like Sonja, except weaker.  I guess that I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson," you could see her group of friends getting mad.  Before they could do anything, you used some of your magic for a few layers of chains to keep them separated from me and Maka.  "Go ahead.  I'll give you the first shot."

 

Ads by Optimi _z_ ergu **r** uA _d_ _O_ **p** tions

 

Maka didn't hesitate to run at you.  She swung her scythe, and you blocked it with your own.  You used your other blade to swing towards her, but she jumped over the blade.  You twisted it, then swung the top half towards her.  She just barely dodged it, but you cut off some strands of her hair.  She jumped back.  You ran towards her, and swung one of the blades at her.  She blocked so that your scythe was stopped with the edge of hers.  You smirked, then swung the other blade towards her.  She dodged it, jumping over you.  

 

You jumped onto a higher platform.  Your scythe glowed, and turned into a chain scythe.  You threw one of the blades down and watched as it slowly turned through the space that you and Maka were fighting in.  You pulled on the chain, and all of the chains wrapped around Maka.  You made the blade that You were holding bigger, and jumped off of the platform.  As you were falling, you threw the blade at her.  Maka was able to dodge, but not enough.  The blade left a gash that seemed to be an inch or so deep on her stomach.  The weapon turned back into the normal double-bladed scythe.  You jumped over her to grab it.  You were about to attack her again, but you were thrown back with a massive pain in your stomach.  The pain was already fading as you stood up.  You were glad that you made a healing wish.  

 

Kendra was standing in front of you, with a few daggers in each hand.  You looked down at your stomach and pulled out an identical dagger.

 

"Why the hell did you stab me?!?" you growled.  The strange Magical Girl ignored you.  

 

"You should know that we can't waste our magic fighting other Magical Girls," she said, finally turning her gray eyes to yours.  "Yes, she was on your territory.  It's her first offense, and you don't need to have to teach everyone to be selfish like you are.  No matter how much you think you're helping them."

 

You eyes widened, then narrowed as you swung one of the blades of my scythe around her.  "How do you know about that?" Kendra reached out and grabbed the pole of your scythe, and time stopped around you.  She dragged me out of the alley.  You dropped the chains that were separating Maka from her friends.  I noticed how mad Kid looked.  You weren't surprised.  What surprised you was that it hurt.  

 

Kendra dragged you to an apartment with white walls, and a white floor and ceiling.  There were pictures all over the walls, and a black couch that went in a half circle and table in the middle of the room.  The Magical Girl started time again, and let go of your scythe.  You changed back to your normal clothes.  

 

"Take a seat," Kendra said.  You hesitated for a few seconds before sitting on the soft sofa.  She sat across from you.  

 

"There's a witch coming soon.  A powerful one, called Walpurgisnacht.  And I want you to help me beat it," Kendra's voice was calm as she spoke.

 

"Why me?"

 

"With Sonja Case dead, there are only three Magical Girls powerful enough to help me."

 

"I'm guessing that I'm one of them.  So who's the other two?"

 

"Betsy Hillstrom and Sam Almars."

 

You nodded.  "Okay, then when is it coming?"

 

"In two months time.  We have some time to prepare."

 

"Have Hillstrom or Almars agreed to this?"

 

Kendra shook her head.  "I haven't asked them, yet.  You're the first one."

 

"And how do you know about... you called it Walpurgisnacht, right?"  She nodded.  "So how do you know about it?"  

 

"I'd rather not say.  But I can tell you that my sources are reliable."  You looked at her uncertainly, but you didn't press the subject anymore.

 

You smirked.  "It's that powerful, huh? So much that you, the one who can stop time, has to ask for help?"  She nodded again.  "If I beat this, I'll go down in the history book of Magical Girls.  Of course I'll give you the honor of helping you."

 

Kendra smiled.  "I thought that you'd say that."

 

"So where are Hillstrom and Almars? And who do we go after first?"

 

"Which ever one we find first.  Both Sam and Betsy are in the city next to ours, Kazamino City." I nodded.  

 

"So how do you know about them?"  She didn't respond.  Great.  

 

You stood up.  "When are we going to go get her?"

 

"Tomorrow."  So you have a night of trying to avoid a group of people who are pissed at you.  Great.  "You can stay here tonight, if you want."

 

You looked at her.  "Thanks.  I will."


	5. Five

Kendra led the way to the bus stop.  You were glad you hadn't run into Kid, or any of his friends.  You didn't even want to know how pissed they were.  You sat down on a bench at the bus stop, Kendra standing next to you.  You let your arms hang over the edge.  You were silent as you waited.  

 

It only took a few minutes until the bus slowed and stopped in front of you.  You climbed the stairs to the top of it.  When the bus started moving again, the wind started whipping through my (H/L), (H/C) hair and forcing your bangs out of your face.  Neither of you spoke.  You watched as the surroundings whipped past.  You thoughts kept returning to the fight with Maka, no matter how much you didn't want to think about it.  

 

  
_I thought that she didn't want to become a Magical Girl after what happened to Sonja.  Why did she become one?_  You were snapped out of your own mind as Kendra pushed a button, requesting a stop.  The bus slowed and stopped.  You got off.  

 

You looked left, then right.  Kazamino City didn't look much different from Mitakihara City.  The only difference you could see looking at the map was that it seemed a bit smaller.  Kendra led the way down the sidewalk.  "Do you even know where we're going?"

 

"Sort of."  You turned a corner.

 

"Oh great, you're so reliable," you muttered.  "Do you even know what these people look like?"

 

"Yes, I've met them before."  

 

"Are you from Kazamino?"  She shook her head as you stopped at a crosswalk.  "Then how do you know them?  Did they come to Mitakihara before?"

 

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago.  You wouldn't remember them."

 

"Are you saying my memory's bad?"

 

"You aren't supposed to remember them."  You sighed.  _She's really not helping me figure this out..._  


 

You folded your hands behind your head as you started walking again.  People stopped walking around you, looking up to the top of a building.  You heard a few screams.  You turned you face up to the same building.  Someone was falling.  Before you could react, you watched as someone jumped up and caught them before they hit the ground.  You noticed that she was in dark clothes and that she had brown hair.  She was too far away for you to see her eye color.  

 

"That's Betsy," Kendra said as she grabbed your wrist and ran.  You skirted around and jumped over the fast-moving cars until you got to the other side of the street.  You fought your way through the crowd, stopping once you found the girl.  

 

She was taller than you by a few inches.  Now you could see that her eyes were a vibrant, deep purple color.  Kendra grabbed her wrist.  She turned her head to look at the much shorter girl.  Before she could say anything, Kendra started speaking.  

 

"I need you to come with us, Betsy Hillstrom," Betsy's eyes widened.  

 

"How do you-"

 

"Sorry about her.  She has a very bad habit of knowing people's names before she meets them.  Anyway-" you pushed my bangs out of your face with your right hand, the one with your Soul Gem on it.  Based on her reaction, she saw it.  "You're going to want to come with us."  Her purple eyes narrowed before she nodded.  You and Kendra led the way out of the crowd.  

 

"What is this about?" You leaned back to look at Betsy.  

 

"Don't worry, we're not going to take your territory or anything.  We've got enough back home."  

 

"I don't want to repeat myself.  We'll tell you after we find Sam Almars."  

 

"This better be important."  

 

"Don't worry, it is."  You stood up straight and kept walking.  You stayed silent as you walked to the other side of the city.  

 

"Sam might kill you," Betsy said. "She's powerful, you know."

 

"Like I'm going to let myself get killed by a Magical Girl," you said.  

 

"(Y/N) is also powerful.  I would say that she is the perfect match for Sam," Kendra said.  

 

"Aww, you think so much of me."  You heard something clattering to the ground in the alley you were walking by.  You stopped and looked inside, Kendra and Betsy stopping with you.  A trash bin had tipped over, its contents spilling out onto the concrete.  

 

"Good job.  You found a wild trash can.  Quick, go catch it." Betsy's voice was oozing with sarcasm.  You glared at the taller female.  She smirked at you.  

 

"Don't fight.  We need to find Sam."  Kendra kept walking.  You both hurried to follow her.  

 

"How do you know where we're going, anyway?" Betsy asked.  Kendra didn't respond.  

 

"You should get used to that," you stuffed your hands in your pockets.  "She never answers question like that." You turned another corner.  Kendra looked left, then right before she kept walking forward.  

 

It was a few minutes before you found her.  And you had never seen anyone introduce themselves so politely.  Who doesn't want a hammer swung at their face? All three of you ducked.  

 

Sam was about as tall as you, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.  She had a blue bow in her hair, with a long blue coat that went down to her calves.  She had gray boots, a blue belt with her Soul Gem on it, gray short shorts, and a gray shirt.  

 

"When will you learn to stay on your territory, Hillstrom? And bringing normal people with you, this time?"  Sam sneered.  

 

You lifted up your hand, showing her your Soul Gem.  "Trust me, we're not normal.  And we dragged Betsy here, so we're the ones you should be mad at."  

 

Sam turned her head to look at you.  "Are you asking to fight me?"  

 

"Maybe I am," you said, smirking at her.  You held your hand out, your ring turning into your Soul Gem.  Kendra stepped in between you.  

 

"Don't fight her yet.  We need her on our side."  Kendra looked at Sam.  "So? Will you help us?"

 

"Depends on what it is," Sam smirked as she spoke.  

 

"There's a powerful witch coming, called Walpurgisnacht.  It doesn't need a Labyrinth.  When it comes, it will kill thousands of people.  Normal people will see it as some kind of natural disaster.  It's impossible for one Magical Girl to beat it alone, no matter how powerful she is.  That's why I'm asked you three to help me."

 

Betsy looked at you.  "What did you say?"

 

You smirked.  "Of course I agreed.  This is my way to Magical Girl fame!"  

 

Betsy sighed.  "When is it coming?"

 

"In two months," Kendra said.  

 

"Then I guess I can help you.  If you really need it."

 

You looked over at Sam.  "So? What about you?"

 

She thought for a few seconds.  "I want to see how strong you are first.  I want to fight..." Her hammer went from you to Kendra, to Betsy, back to you, and to Kendra again.  "You."  

 

"Alright, fine."  She held out her hand, her Soul Gem in her palm.  A light surrounded her, and when it was gone she was in her Magical Girl clothes.  "You can take the first shot."

 

Sam brought her hammer up.  "Don't mind if I do!" she swang it down towards Kendra.  Kendra disappeared a second before the large weapon hit her.  She stood behind her, holding a dagger to her throat.  

 

Sam's green eyes widened.  Betsy took a step forward.  "H-how did you..." A light surrounded Kendra.  When it was gone, she dropped her now empty hand.  A light surrounded Sam a few seconds later.  When it was gone, she was wearing a baggy white t-shirt, a pair of gray shorts, and black high tops.  

 

"Alright, I'll go with you."  Sam smirked as she spoke.  

 

"Good.  Follow me."  Kendra turned and started walking.  She led the way back towards the bus stop.  

 

"So, where are you two from, anyway?" Sam asked.  

 

"The city next to yours, Mitakihara City."  Betsy and Sam nodded at your response.  

 

"So we're going to be training for a while, aren't we?" Betsy asked.  Kendra nodded.

 

"Focus only on witches.  We can't risk fighting familiars."  Sam and you nodded.

 

"But then people will die!" Betsy argued.  you sighed.

 

"More will die if we aren't strong enough to beat Walpurgisnacht," the purple eyed girl didn't argue as she lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes.  You folded your hands behind my head once again, a habit that you had picked up when you were younger.  None of you spoke until you got to the bus stop.

 

"Are there any other Magical Girls in Mitakihara?" Sam asked.  

 

You nodded.  "A new one, named Maka Albarn."  

 

"Is she working with us?" Betsy asked.  

 

"She isn't strong enough.  She's too focused on protecting her part of the city," Kendra said.  

 

"Reminds me of someone I know..." Sam's voice trailed off, and she looked back at Betsy.   The bus stopped in front of you after a few minutes.  We went to the top floor before the bus took off towards Mitakihara City.


	6. Six

You ran past the amusement park themed familiars, only attacking the ones that were in front of you.  You jumped up onto the roller coaster that was going past you.  A few of the familiars followed you.  You slashed through them.  

 

"C'mon, you're blocking the view!" You looked back at Betsy, her old fashioned, Japanese style clothes standing out against your surroundings.  She held a black and gray PHASR rifle in both hands.  

 

"Shut up, we're getting close to the witch," you looked back in front of you.  Betsy squeezed the trigger of her rifle, a laser coming out of it and making a crater in the ground and completely obliterating the familiars.  At the first sign of the witch, you jumped off of the roller coaster, flipping around a few times before you landed on the ground.  Sam ran up next to you, and you swung your weapons at the witch at the same time.  A few lasers were shot at it from behind us.  All of them hit the witch.  

 

Kendra came from behind Sam and you, putting her hands on your shoulders.  The surroundings dulled around you and time stood still.  A brown circle appeared under your feet, and a blue one under Sam's.  You swung your scythe a few times as Sam swung her hammer at the ground a few times.  A larger blue circle appeared under the witch as the scythe shaped things stopped a few centimeters away from it.  When time started again, all of the blades hit the witch. It looked like it was getting hit by Sam's hammer, and a few lasers hit it.  The witch disappeared, along with the surroundings around you.  

 

Betsy walked forward and picked up the Grief Seed.  A light surrounded you, and disappeared after a few seconds.  You stretched your arms up into the air and yawned.  "That was the second witch tonight.  It's so much easier to do this in a group."  

 

Betsy nodded as she walked back towards you, a light surrounding her then disappearing a few seconds later, leaving her in her normal clothes.  "Think we have time for one more?"  Kendra nodded, the light surrounding her and Sam before it disappeared.  She held her white Soul Gem out.  It started flashing faintly.  She led the way as she followed the trail of magic.  

 

"I haven't seen that Maka chick around yet.  Where is she?" Sam asked.

 

"She has the other side of the city all to herself.  If she comes over to our side, she's a bigger idiot than I thought."

 

"What do you mean by that?" Betsy asked.

 

"She's been trying to fight witches with a group of six other people with her.  People who aren't Magical Girls, even though she just became one herself," Kendra said.

 

You looked up at the dark night sky.  The image of Kid's face the last time you saw him flashed in your mind.  You had been thinking about that a lot.  He was the first person that didn't react badly when they found out that you were a Magical Girl.  Not only that, he said that he would remember you when you died.  You didn't want to die with him hating you.  

 

"Hey, (Y/N), you alright?" Betsy waved her hand in front of your face, snapping you out of your thoughts.  

 

You laughed nervously, folding your hands behind your head.  "Yeah, I'm fine.  Nothing to worry about."  The purple eyed girl eyed you suspiciously, but she didn't press it any further.  You sighed as you went onto a bridge that was above the street.  You saw a group of people coming from the other side.

 

You sighed again.  "Speak of the devil and she will appear," Sam looked over at you.  

 

"What?"

 

Kendra didn't bother to look back.  "That is Maka Albarn."  You stopped in the middle of the bridge, looking at the other group of people.  As you expected, she still had the group of six with her.  

 

Maka looked at Betsy and Sam, curiosity and suspicion in her green eyes.  Her eyes turned to you, glaring.  "What are you doing here?" she asked.

 

"Obviously we're looking for our pet flamingos.  They ran away yesterday," Betsy said.  You stifled a laugh, looking to the side and covering your mouth with your hand.  Jubey, who you didn't notice before, jumped onto the railing of the bridge.  Kendra glared at him.  

 

"Are you asking for a fight?" Maka asked.  You dropped your hand and looked back at the green eyed girl.  

 

"Can't you take a joke?" Sam asked.  "I'll admit that I don't like Betsy that much, but that was sarcasm at its best."  Maka held out her green Soul Gem, the black silhouette of a scythe surrounded by a greenish glow.  

 

"You haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately, have you?"  You asked.  She turned the scythe to you.  Soul put his hand on her shoulder.  

 

"Maka, calm down."  She looked back at the albino.

 

"This is something between Magical Girls, so stay out of it," Kendra said.  You held out your right hand, turning your ring into its Soul Gem form.  

 

"Alright, if you want to fight me, I'm not going to say no."  Betsy grabbed your Soul Gem out of your hand.  You blinked, dumbfounded.  She walked over to the ledge.  You finally realized what was happening as she dropped the gem, sending it plummeting to the ground.  

 

"What the hell did you just do, Betsy!?!" you yelled.  

 

"We can't risk fighting other Magical Girls right now.  You'll get it back, trust me."  You noticed your vision getting darker, and the sounds around you getting more distant.  All of your senses were fading, until they disappeared completely.  You were surrounded by black.  You couldn't move.  

 

It felt like you were trapped for hours.  You saw a white light in front of you.  It slowly got bigger, until it enveloped you completely.  When it disappeared, you recognized the surroundings from when you had blacked out.  You felt your Soul Gem in your hand, and a pair of arms holding you up.  You saw Kid's face in front of yours.  You let out a small squeak and quickly got away from him.  You looked around.  Everyone looked... surprised and mad.  Except for Kendra, who just seemed sad.  "Um... what happened?"


	7. Seven

No one responded.  “Well?”  

 

“It’s simple, really.”  Jubey said.  “You can only control your bodies from about one hundred meters away.”  

 

“What are you talking about, Jubey?”

 

“The 'soul' is the source of one's Magic.  To use it efficiently, we extract it from your body and crystallize it into a gem.  That is our role.”

 

You looked down at your Soul Gem.  “So… our souls are in the Soul Gem?” Your voice was shaking as you spoke.  

 

“Yes.  It’s my way of preparing you before you start fighting witches.  Your body doesn’t even feel as much pain as it would if you didn’t have your Soul Gem.”    
 

 

You held out you hand.  “Can you prove that?”

 

“Of course I can.  Just set it next to me.”  You followed Jubey’s instructions, setting the brown gem next to him before taking a step back.  Jubey put his paw on the gem.  A second later, A blinding pain came from you stomach.  You wrapped your arms around your stomach, falling to the ground.  You curled up, your eyes clenched shut.  

 

“This is what you would have felt when Kendra stabbed you in the stomach.  Of course, it’s much worse for you since you aren’t used to that much pain.  You’ve been a Magical Girl for a five years,  and you did make a healing wish.”  The pain stopped.  Your body relaxed, and you were left panting.  “If you separate yourself enough from your Soul Gem, you won’t feel any pain.  But, it’s not a stable way of fighting, I wouldn’t suggest it.”

 

You felt weak as you pushed yourself up.  Your arms and legs were shaking as you tried to stand up.  You were failing.  Kid grabbed your arms and helped you regain your balance.  You looked up at him.  All traces of the anger that was there before was gone.  You reached over shakily and grabbed your Soul Gem.  

 

“You turned us into zombies!” Betsy yelled.  Sam went closer to Jubey and picked him up by his throat, like she was choking him.  

 

“You humans always react the same when I’m just trying to tell you the basic facts.”

 

“We’re not human anymore!” Sam yelled.  

 

You looked down, your bangs covering your eyes.  You clenched your teeth together, and clenched your fists.  Your shaking from weakness turned into shaking from anger.  There was an image in your mind of Sam dropping Jubey, his white furry body crashing against the concrete, and him getting run over by a car.  It made you smile.  

 

Your eyes widened for a second.   _What the hell am I thinking? We still need Jubey to get rid of the Grief Seeds._   You still couldn’t get the images out of your head.  You felt yourself stop shaking.  Kid looked down at you.  

 

“Are you alright?” you nodded.  Betsy grabbed your wrist pulling you away from Kid.  

 

“C’mon, let’s go.”  Sam dropped Jubey.  He landed on the railing.  She turned around and started walking off of the bride, Kendra and Betsy following.  Betsy dragged you with her.  You looked back at Kid, still trying to shake the image of Jubey’s battered body from your mind.  

 

**TIMESKIP**

 

“I don’t think that Maka will take this well,” Kendra said, a worried look on her face.

 

“How do you know? You barely know her,” you said.  She didn’t respond.  It was the day after you had learned the truth about your Soul Gems, and there was a glum mood in the air.  

 

“I don’t think anyone could take this well,” Betsy said.  Sam nodded in agreement.  Kendra still looked a bit worried.  

 

“If you’re really that worried about her, then I’ll go check on her.”  You stood up from the black couch in the brown haired girl’s apartment as you spoke.  Kendra looked up at you.  

 

“You don’t have to-”

 

“Yeah, I do.  You’re way too worried about it.”  You turned and walked towards the door.

 

“Don’t let her kill you,” Sam said.  

 

“As if.”  You walked out the door and turned left, towards Maka’s side of the city.  

 

  
_Jubey, where’s Maka’s place? I need to talk to her._   You thought.  

 

Over on 12th street.  You nodded, even though you knew he couldn’t see you.  

 

It took you about ten minutes to get to her apartment, not counting when you stopped to go get some food.  you sat on a ledge of someone's garden, and had Jubey make a mind link for you and her.  

 

  
_Hey, I’m out here._   You waited until you saw her face from the window, looking down at you.   _We need to talk._   You could see the hesitation in her face.  You sighed.  _Bring your friends with you if you want to.  I really don’t care._   She nodded.  You waited for a few minutes until she came outside, the group of six behind her.  You stood up and started walking.  You heard them follow you.  

 

“Kendra sent me out to talk to you.  She was worried.”

 

“Why would she be worried about me?” Maka’s voice sounded doubtful.  You shrugged.

 

“How should I know? She knew two people from another city, and all of our names.  How the hell am I supposed to understand her?”  She didn’t respond.  

 

“You aren’t mad at Jubey that much, are you?” Tsubaki asked.  You shook your head.  

 

“I’m the one who wanted to become a Magical Girl.  If Jubey made it easier for us to fight, then I don’t really have a problem with it.”  You looked back at Maka.  “But, you probably regret it, don’t you?”  You looked back in front of you.  “I’ve been using my powers to protect me and only me.  If you use yours like I do, then you don’t have to beat yourself up about it.”

 

She didn’t talk until you stopped in front of an abandoned building.  You kicked the door down.  Inside, there was a bunch of stairs leading to an altar at the top.  You started climbing up them.  

 

“You brought me all the way out here just to talk?” Maka asked.  You turned around and looked at her once you got to the top.  

 

“Yep, and I’ve got a lot to talk about.”  You reached inside your bag and pulled out an apple.  “Here, take it.”  She tossed it behind her.  

 

Your eyes widened.  A voice that you didn’t recognize sounded in your head, and you lost control of yourself for a few seconds.   _Are you going to let her waste food like that?_   You reached forward and grabbed her shirt collar, lifting her off of the ground.  Her hands grabbed your wrist.  

 

“Don’t waste food like that.”  Your eyes widened once you gained control of yourself again, and you dropped her.  You ignored the looks you were getting from the six people behind the flat chested girl.  You reached down to pick up the apple and dusted it off.  It was a little bruised, but still alright.  You put it back in the bag.  

 

“This used to be my mom’s church.  She was honest, a little bit too nice.  The kind of person who would read the paper and start crying over it, since she didn’t know how he could make things better.  She thought that religion hadn’t adapted enough; she wanted something new, something that made sense in today’s world.”  You bet that they were wondering why you were telling them this.  

 

“So one day, she starting preaching stuff to the congregation that wasn’t in the bible.  People got upset, and stopped coming to her sermons.   The church kicked her out, and after that, well, no one cared about what she had to say anymore.” You scoffed.  “Go figure, right? I mean, from the outside it must have looked like she was trying to start a cult.  Didn’t matter if what she said was right, or even it it made any sense.  Everyone treated her like she was a psycho.  It got so bad for our family when there were lots of times when we didn’t have any food.  And when we did, it was barely any.  I didn’t get it.  My mom wasn’t doing or saying anything wrong, it was just different from what everyone was used to hearing.  Things got worse after she got cancer.  Then, there wasn’t a cure for it.”  

 

“What are you talking about? Cancer’s had a cure since before we were born,” Black*Star’s voice cut off your story.  You glared at him.  He gulped.  

 

“Since she was kicked out of the church, we didn’t have enough money for her to even stay in the hospital.  That’s when Jubey came to me.  He told me that I could help her, help everyone if I wanted to.  I just had to wish for it.  So I did.  I wished for all diseases to have an affordable cure. 

 

“When I went back the next day, she had never looked better.  I was happy, and so was the rest of my family.  She went back to trying to get people to listen to her, and I dove into my life of fighting witches.”  You took an apple out of the bag and took a bite out of it.  “People were getting better every day, going back to their lives and their families.  People were actually starting to listen to my mom, too! Everything seemed perfectly fine, until she found out that I was a Magical Girl.

 

“When she found out that her whole life had been a lie, that not all diseases had cures, her reaction was much worse than I thought it would be.  I thought that she would be happy about it, happy that I had made the world a better place to live in.  I was wrong.  She called me a witch that had corrupted the world and thrown it off balance; that I had interfered with the way that God wanted to world to be.”  You let out a small laugh, looking down at the ground.  

 

“Isn’t that hilarious? I’m the one who goes out every night hunting real witches, and she calls me one of them.  After that, she had a break down.  She was really depressed, and she was drinking a lot before she went crazy.  She killed my family, then committed suicide, leaving me all alone.”  You took another bite of your apple, finishing it off and throwing the core on the ground.  “The thing that I wished for destroyed my whole family.  I promised myself right then that I would only use my power for myself.”  You looked back up.

 

“Miracles aren’t free, you know? If you wish for something good to happen, a lot of bad things are going to happen too.  I guess that’s how the world stays in balance.”

 

“What are you telling me all of this stuff for?” Maka asked.  You sighed.  

 

“I want you to be able to do what you want to do.  You got what you paid for, didn’t you?”  Maka looked away from you.  

 

“You just got done telling me how you’re in this for yourself.  Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?”

 

“I already told you, Kendra was worried.  I don’t want my team to be jeopardized because one of the members is too worried to keep fighting.”  You turned and walked down the stairs.  “Now I’m done.  Hope I didn’t tell you all of that for no reason.”  You took a box of Pocky out of the bag and opened it, putting one of the sticks in your mouth as you left the old building.  


	8. Eight

Betsy grabbed your arm, turning you around before the witch disappeared. You saw light, and wind came from behind all of you. You looked up at the purple eyed girl. "What did you do that for?"

"Cool guys don't look at explosions," she whispered. You sighed. The Labyrinth disappeared around you.

_You could have done more damage. You know, make it a bit more... bloody. More fun._

I sighed as the voice came back again. _Shut up,_ you thought.

_Oh, come on. You would enjoy it t-_

"(Y/N)?" Kendra's voice snapped you out of the conversation with... whatever that thing was. You looked over at her. "Are you okay?" You nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The brown haired female looked suspicious, but she didn't press the subject any further. She looked back towards the Grief Seed. Sam went to pick it up. She pressed it against her blue Soul Gem, cleansing it. She held it up to the rest of you.

"It's good for a few more uses," she said.

"I'm fine for now," Kendra said.

"I'll use it," Betsy said. Sam tossed it towards her. Once she cleansed it, she handed it to you. You shook your head.

"I'm alright," you told her.

"Use it," she growled, glaring at you. You gulped and took the Grief Seed, then cleansed your Soul Gem. You held up the Grief Seed.

"And it's spent." You turned behind you. "Hey, Jubey! Catch!" You threw it into the shadow of the building that was next to you. It took a few seconds before the black and white creature came out of the shadows. Jubey's tail flicked.

"(Y/N), your issue is very worrying. It's contaminating your Soul Gem." Your eyes widened.

"How do know about that?" you asked.

"Your Soul Gem is still contaminated. It told me something was wrong."

Betsy looked down at your (H/C) gem. "Jubey's right. It's still a bit contaminated."

"And this isn't the first time. It's been like this for about a week," Jubey said. "No matter how much you're mad at me, you should do something about your impending madness."

You felt yourself lose a bit control of your body. It glared at Jubey. "Shut up, Incubator. If you wanted to turn her into a monster first, you should have worked harder!" The voice was the definition of insanity. A few seconds later, you came back into control of your own body.

"Incubator?" Sam asked. Her green eyes turned from you to Jubey. "What was she talking about?"

"My species are called Incubators."

"And what about the 'turn her into a monster' part?" Betsy asked.

"You don't need to know yet," Kendra said.

"So you know?" you asked. The short girl nodded. "Then why can't you tell us?"

"You'll find out soon enough," she said. She changed back into her normal clothes and walked away.

_She really doesn't like to talk much, does she?_

_How about you tell me what you were talking about._

_No, I don't want to yet. Besides, it's so much more fun just to let you find out by yourself!_ The voice laughed.

You sighed as you changed back into your normal clothes. You changed the Soul Gem in your hand into its ring form. "I'm going to go. See you guys later," you went the same way that Kendra went, but turned in the opposite direction. Jubey followed you. He jumped up onto your shoulder.

 _Do you mind if I talk with .... what ever that thing is?_  he asked.

_It depends. Do I want to talk to an Incubator?_

_You're just madness. How do you know about the Incubators?_

_Does it matter? Except for you trying to gather en-_

_Can I get some explanation here or what?_ You asked.

_I told you, no~_

Jubey looked at you. "That voice is definitely madness. I'm not sure why it's there, though. When did it start?"

"A day after we found out about the Soul Gems," you said. Jubey nodded.

"I'll think about this for a little bit for you. I want to find out if any other Magical Girls have had this happen to them. If this progresses, it might interfere with your ability to fight witches."

You glanced at him. "Thank you, Jubey. By the way... do you know where Kid lives?"

_Aww...._

_SHUT. UP._  You growled in your thoughts at the madness.

**TIMESKIP**

You knocked on the door to the mansion that was in front of you. It took a few seconds before the door opened. Kid looked at you and Jubey.

"Uh, hey... can I come in? I need to talk to you," it took him a second before he nodded. He stepped to the side. You stepped inside. The pale male closed the door behind you. He led the way to a living room. You both sat down on separate couches that were facing each other.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Jubey spoke before you could respond. "I think that it's about her madness." You glared at him.

"Let me talk, will you? I'm asking to help you, too."

"Madness?" Kid asked. You looked back at him and nodded. You looked down at your hands in your lap. Kid had been making you strangely shy lately.

_Even I'm fangirling at this. You really don't know what's going on with you and him?_

"Shut up," You muttered under your breath. Your cheeks went red when you realized you said it out loud.

"...Could you repeat that?"

"She's just talking to the madness. A.K.A, the voice in her head," Jubey said.

"I was just wondering... besides the obvious, did something weird happen to me after I blacked out when Betsy dropped my Soul Gem off of the edge of the bridge?"

Kid shook his head after thinking for a few seconds. "Not that I remember. Could you explain a bit more why you're asking me this?"

"She said that-"

You lost control of your body again. It looked towards Jubey. "She told you to shut up, In-cu-bat-or~" You quickly gained control of myself. You looked back at Kid.

"That's the second time that happened today," you told him. "Ever since the day when I took you guys to the church to explain my wish to Maka, that voice has been in my head."

"The only theory I can come up with so far is that when her body was separated from her soul, some part of it changed into the madness. Of course, I have to find out if it's happened to any other Magical Girls first." Jubey said.

"That's all you came to talk to me about?" you looked back down in you lap and nodded.

"I'll go leave you two alone... Have fun!" Jubey jumped off of your shoulders and left the room. It took a few seconds before Kid stood up. He moved to the couch next to you and sat down. You glanced over at him.

He put his hand on top of your head. You looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" he asked.

"I didn't want to burden you with anything. It's my problem."

"You don't have to do everything yourself," he said. "I'm sure that Maka would help you figure out what's wrong with you."

You scoffed. "Yeah, right. She's still mad at me about how I only go after witches."

"She changed her mind after you told her about your wish." The pale male took his hand off of your head. "When did it first happen, exactly?"

"When Maka threw the apple away." You felt yourself start shaking. "If it can do that much to me, what's it going to make me do next?" My voice shook along with your body.

Kid wrapped his arm around you and pulled you closer to him. You head rested on his shoulder, and your face went red once again. You could hear your heart beating hard. "Then let me help you," he said. You stayed like that for a while.

"I-I should go back," you said.

"I can walk you there," he said. You lifted your head up and laughed nervously, then looked up at Kid.

"Well... the hard part about that is... I don't really know where I'm staying yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the apartment I was staying in just got filled."

Kid sighed. "Then you can stay here."

Your (E/C) orbs widened slightly. "Wh-what?"

"C'mon," Kid stood up, grabbing your hand and dragging you with him. He started walking.

"Why are you letting me?" You asked him as you looked down at your hands.

"If you're worried about what the madness will do, then you should stay with someone," Kid said. You didn't respond. He stopped in front of a black door. "Here," he opened the door to the bedroom. "I'll make you something to eat when you wake up," Kid smiled softly at you.

You nodded. "Thank you, Kid," you said as you walked into the room. The door closed behind you as you face planted onto the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR’S NOTE**

 

**Okay, I need to say something for this chapter.  One of my friends hate me for this, but I call stoves ovens, but I don’t call ovens stoves.  I call them ovens.  So a stove and an oven are the same thing to me.  So when I say oven, have fun figuring out which one I’m talking about.  Also, happy holidays! I know it’s been awhile since I’ve updated this, and the chapter’s a bit short, but I wanted to get this out for you guys.  Consider it my present to all you loyal readers.**

 

The sun was shining through the window of the room when you woke up.  You sat up and dragged your fingers through your hair.  It took you a second to remember what happened last night.  

 

_Can I write a story about you two? Please? This is just the most adorable thing ever._

 

_I told you to shut.  Up._

 

_Meh.  Your loss._

 

You left the room and walked down the hall.  You smelt something being cooked.  Something good.  You felt a smile on your face as you walked towards the source of the smell.  You yawned as you walked into the kitchen.  Kid was standing by the oven, making pancakes.  “Morning, Kid,” you said.

 

He looked over at you.  “Good morning, (Y/N).”  He turned back to the oven.  You walked over next to him.  

 

“It smells good,” You said.  You looked up at the taller male.  “So far, it seems like you’re a good cook.”

 

“Seem like I am?” Kid asked.

 

“Some people can make things smell good and taste horrible, and vice versa.  For example, my mom was one of the people who could make things smell amazing but she could mess up canned soup.”  **(A/N As someone who has lived through that hell, I can promise you that this is a real thing.  Thank God she doesn't cook anymore.)**

 

“So she defied the stereotype of mothers being good cooks.”  You nodded.  Kid looked down at you.  

 

“You look tired,” he said.  You nodded.

 

“I haven’t been up very long. And I was fighting witches yesterday, like always.”  Kid looked back at the oven and flipped the pancakes.  You pulled yourself up onto the counter.  He turned his golden eyes to you again.

 

“You stay up all night on most nights, right?” You nodded.  

 

“I’ve still gotta fight the witches.”  You looked down at your lap again.  Kid took a step towards you and hooked a finger under your chin.  He lifted up your head, forcing you to look at him.  You felt your face warm up.

 

“Did I come at a bad time?” you jumped at the new voice.  Kid dropped his hand, and you both turned to see Jubey.  His black tail flicked.  “Sorry about that.  But I found some information about (Y/N)’s madness.”  Jubey came closer to you.  

 

“From my investigation, I have only found one Magical Girl that had something like this.  What happened to her was that the madness eventually took over her body.  It happened gradually over about a week.  And since yours started last week, yours must be happening slower.”  

 

You lost control of yourself again.  “Congrats, Incubator! You found me out!” Your body clapped your hands together.  “I’ll slowly take over her body, but don’t worry.  We share the same soul, so I’ll still be a Magical Girl.  I’ll still be enough for you to gather energy from me!”  You gained control of yourself again.  You sighed and dropped your hands.  

 

“Do you know if there’s anyway I can stop this?”  Jubey shook his head.  

 

“Sorry.  I don’t think that there is.  But, you are a Magical Girl.  Theoretically, your existence defies all logic.  You might be able to find a way to counteract it.”  Kid put his hand on your thigh.  You looked down at him.

 

He smiled softly at you.  “You’ll be fine.  If anyone can find a way to stop it, you can.”

 

_The Incubator is lying to you…_

 

_Right now, I’m trusting Jubey more than you.  You aren’t telling me anything._

 

You nodded.  “I guess that I can try,” you said.  Kid turned back to the oven.  You looked over at Jubey.  “Let me know if you find anything else.”  Jubey nodded.

 

“Of course!” Jubey started to leave the room.  

 

_Jubey, don’t tell anyone else about this.  I don’t need anyone to worry about me._

 

The Incubator looked back at you.   _If that’s what you want, I won’t._ He left the room.

 

You looked back at your lap, going over everything in your mind.  You tightened your hands into fists and got off of the counter, looking back up at Kid.

 

“Sorry, Kid, but I’m skipping out on breakfast.”


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn’t exactly comforting that you hadn’t found any way to stop the whole ‘madness enveloping your soul’ thing that you had going on.  You had looked into tons of folk lore (Jubey did tell you once that Magical Girls existed for as long as the Earth had), and still nothing.  You’d also heard that Maka had been having a bit of a hard time, but you didn’t know how much of one.  

 

Well, until you saw her stumbling out of a Labyrinth.  She didn’t have anyone with her, and you wondered for a few seconds if she had when she entered it.  She changed back into her normal clothes as you stepped in front of her.  “You didn’t bring anyone with you, did you?” the green eyed girl just shook her head, not looking at you.  “Anyway, I heard that you’re not taking the whole ‘Soul Gems are our souls’ thing too well, even after I talked with you.”  Still no response.  But you noticed that her Soul Gem looked pretty contaminated.  You guessed that she hadn’t found a Grief Seed in a while.  You reached into your pocket and took one out, tossing it to her.  “Consider it a gift,” you said.  

 

Maka caught it and looked down at the Grief seed balancing in her palm for a few seconds before dropping it onto the ground.  “I don’t need it.”

 

_This girl’s an idiot, isn’t she?_

 

_Shut up._

 

“Have you checked your Soul Gem recently?” you asked her.  

 

She looked up at you.  “Why should I need it if I’m not human?”

 

“Maybe so that you can keep fighting witches and keep the world safe.  That’s what you wanted to do, right?” you asked.  “You became a Magical Girl because you wanted to, I did it for my family.”

 

“And look at how that turned out.”

 

_It’s the thought that counts._

 

“I didn’t have much of a choice at the time,” you crossed your arms as you spoke.  “Now use the Grief Seed, already.”  Maka didn’t move.  You turned on your heel.  “I don’t want to waste more time than I have to here, so just take care of yourself.”  You walked away.

 

The next time you saw her was when she had crossed into your territory on accident, and was going through a Labyrinth.  You were alone again this time.  Also, she had the rest of her friends with her.  She didn’t seem to care what she was doing.  

 

“You idiot!” you yelled as we both approached the witch, which was when you had found her.  “You’re in my territory again!” you twirled your scythe in your hands.  That was when you lost control of your body.  Your lips grew a grin that felt unnatural.  “Finally, time to have some fun!” your voice sang.  Your body ran towards the witch in front of you, laughing.  It slashed at the witch again and again, using up a lot of your magic in the process of fighting it.  The madness seemed like it was having fun until the witch disappeared.  You could feel blood on your face as you finally gained control of my body again.

 

You used your sleeve to take off the blood as best as you could.  This time, there was no Grief Seed.  You changed back as the Labyrinth disappeared around you, looking at your Soul Gem.  By now, it was a dark (H/C).  It was getting close to black.

 

You looked up as you heard footsteps.  Kid was walking towards you.  “You don’t have any leads yet?” he asked.  You shook your head.

 

“I’ve gone through everything I can find, but…” _You’ve given up.  Finally._  The madness said.  You couldn’t argue with the truth.  

 

“I can help you look, if you’d like,” Kid offered.  You shook your head and plastered a fake smile on your face.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.”  You rolled one of your shoulders.  “Anyway, I’d better go.”

 

The next time you saw Maka could be described as… scarring? Yeah, I think that would work.

 

You sat up on a balcony ledge as she stopped under it, staring at her Soul Gem.  Betsy was with me this time as you looked down at her.  Your eyes widened as you saw how dark her Soul Gem was.  You didn’t have much time to process it before it shattered in her hand, and she let out a scream of pain.  The surroundings changed around both of you as Betsy and you leapt off, landing on the ground.  Maka’s limp body was being pushed away by powerful winds, and you caught her by the back of her blazer as you gripped onto a nearby street light.  You had no idea where Betsy was.  Once the wind stopped, you were greeted by a witch.  You could barely process anything as you were hit in the side by a familiar and flown to the side, Maka’s body flying with you.  You lost control of yourself again.

 

“I’ll take care of Maka, I promise,” the madness said as your hand let go of Maka’s blazer and changed into your Magical Girl outfit.

 

 _Wh-what’s happening?!_  you asked as your body slung Maka’s over your shoulder, summoning your scythe.  

 

“Your friend here just turned into a witch.”  Your body dodged all the attacks around you, catching sight of Betsy as she ran towards you.  

 

“Suzie, what’s happening?!” she asked.

 

“God, do I have to explain it again?” your body asked.  Betsy’s eyes narrowed as she realized that the madness was in control now.  “Maka just turned into a witch.  Happens when you don’t purify your Soul Gem.”

 

 _This is what you meant when you talked about Jubey turning me into a monster._   Your body nodded as it started running away from the witch.   _Why are you taking care of Maka for me?_

 

“It’s like we’re roommates, we have to make some kind of agreement here,” your body said as you both left the Labyrinth.  

 

Everything seemed a bit blurry after that.  You watched as you walked towards… somewhere, you had lost track a long time ago.  You stopped in front of Kid’s house.  You had no idea how you had got there.  Maka’s friends, Sam, and Kendra were waiting there.  Maka’s body was on the ground.  You had no idea how you and Sam had ended up in an alley, or how you ended up fighting each other.  You caught a few glimpses of a chain that she had probably set up, keeping… Kid on the other side and away from you.

 

What you did know, was that when you gained control again, you were too late to stop your scythe as it shattered her Soul Gem.  You froze in your place as the chains fell and Kid came running towards you.  It didn’t seem like he cared that you had just killed another person.  

 

Your brain, on the other hand, did.  You couldn’t move.  Nothing was processing besides Sam’s body in front of you on the ground.  You wasn’t even sure if you were breathing.  When you did process anything else, it was Kid’s hands on your shoulders.  

 

“I-I… killed her,” you stuttered.  Kid didn’t speak.  You looked up at him.  “I don’t want to become a witch.  I don’t want to let the madness control me.”   _Oh, come on, so what I killed somebody! You didn’t like her much, anyway._  

 

You wrapped your arms around Kid’s neck and buried your face into the crook of his neck.  He wrapped his arms around you.  You stayed like that for a few seconds before you pulled your face away.  You’d already made one big decision, why not another?  

 

You pressed your lips against his for a few seconds before backing away.  You snapped the Soul Gem off of your collar and threw it into the air.  You summoned your scythe and swung through the air, the tip of one of the blades hitting the Gem.  It stayed like that for a few seconds before it shattered.  You felt yourself fall to the side, and saw Kid running towards you.  “(Y/N)!” he yelled, catching you in his arms.  You looked up at him.  

 

“I love you,” you whispered before it all went black.


	11. Chapter 11

“We never really talked much, did we?” you asked, folding your legs under you and watching Tsubaki as she stood next to you as you sat on the ledge by the river, where you and Kid had talked before.  It was still one of your best memories.  “How long has it been since I died? Few days, at the most.”  Tsubaki nodded in response.  “So, what was your wish? You did make one, didn’t you?”

 

“Me, Liz, and Patty all wished to kill all witches before they were born.”

 

“And Walpurgisnacht?”

 

“After I’m done here, we’ll finish it off.”  You nodded.

 

“Betsy?”

 

“Dead.  Walpurgisnacht killed her.”  

 

“Why did you come to talk to me, anyway? I thought you hated me.”

 

Tsubaki shook her head.  “After I heard what happened to you… I don’t think that I could hate you.  But I still don’t agree with the fact that you didn’t fight familiars.”

 

You smiled.  “Good.  You shouldn’t.”  You looked up at her.  “Good luck with Walpurgisnacht.”  You summoned your scythe, and twirled it once before it changed into a chain scythe.  “Here.  I hope this helps.”  Tsubaki took it from you and held it in her hands.  The weapon changed from black and ribbony to silver with short, sharp blades.  

 

“Thank you, (Y/N).”  Your smile grew.  

 

“No problem.  Just give Walpurgisnacht hell for me.”

 

**X X X X**

 

“Kid!” you yelled.  Your feet pounded on the concrete under you as you ran towards the black and white haired male.  Before he could turn around, you jumped onto his back and wrapped your arms and legs around him.  He quickly caught his balance and helped hold you up on his torso.  He turned his head to look at you with a soft smile on his face.

 

“Good afternoon, (Y/N).”  You smiled.  

 

“Yeah, yeah, we’ve got work to do here,” you let out a sigh at the sound of Sam’s voice.  You turned your head to look at her.

 

“Shut up, will you?” you said.  “The wraiths won’t go around and kill everyone if I take a few seconds out of my day to say ‘hi’ to my boyfriend.”  You smirked.  “And you don’t even have one~”

 

“Alright, enough,” Betsy said, with a bit of an exasperated voice as you let go of Kid and stood on the ground.  “The last time both of you got into a fight you dragged a dog into it, so I’m protecting all animals by saying that we should hunt separately today.”

 

“Fine with me,” you said, crossing your arms.  “I’ll take…”  you looked around you for a few seconds before pointing to your right.  “That a way.”

 

“Then I’ll take the right side of the city,” Sam said.  “Betsy?”

 

“I’ve made some internet friends that I want to talk to, so I’m going to take the night off.”  She started walking back towards the apartment that she had rented.  “See you tomorrow.”  Sam started walking towards the left side of the city.  You looked back at Kid.  

 

“See you later?” you asked.  He nodded.  You took a few seconds to press your lips against his before you ran off to the right side of the city.  

 

You noticed Jubey and Kendra sitting by the bridge, looking down at the water.  Jubey said something to the brunette before he padded off into the shadows.  Kendra looked at you and sent a smile your way.  You waved back before you went back to hunting.

  
**-End-**


	12. Thank You

If you haven't noticed, Thank You chapters are important to me.  I like writing.  I don't write because I started writing this and then got bored and thought 'oh, but I have to keep writing it for the people who like it'.  If that happened to me, I would adopt the story or just stop writing it.  The fact that other people like my stories is just a bonus.  Even if no one liked this story, I would have kept writing this.  So, I want to thank each and every one of you individual.  So, first of all, to the Quotev guys.  You were the ones who put up with my updates (or lake there of) the most, and thanks for sticking with me for so long.  So, thank you to...  
  
foxtail1098  
мιzувєαя  
Destiny  
Vicky is ready from KrAmPus COME AT ME  
Neko-chan12  
cookieswirls2004  
Olivia  
Eternal Flame  
Lilias Craven  
CHEESECAKE.x is tsundere for a day  
Supernaturalblackcat  
Satan and her dog Sam  
Laura Beirsack-Purdy  
Mistysong  
Ada  
Kristie  
APH The Awesome Julchen  
Lady Melanie  
Josephine  
Alone Arisato  
Paper-Potato  
ShanaLain  
CoolKat122  
Meh  
Diamond Garcia  
Flowey took over my profile  
Torch-Chan  
Marina of the Broken Soul  
Silent Rhythm  
kiseki  
A n o y m o u s  
PhantomWolf18  
theotakugirl  
Poptart6v9Girl  
Valeria 3   
Nikki  
Berserker E.I the rouge  
Candy Lover  
  
Next, thanks to the guys on Archive of Our Own.  I've read the good stories on there, and they are  _good_.  The fact that you took the time to read one of the stories I write for fun means a lot to me, and the fact that you decided that mine was good enough to read.  So, thank you to...  
  
TheseThoughtsIThink  
And all the other people who read it on there.  
  
Finally, Wattpad.  I really don't know how to check for who read this on there, but I do know that people read it.  So, thank you to all of you who read it there.    
  
Also, thank you to all of you who read this if you don't have an account on any of those websites, or you weren't signed in.  Ever read means a lot to me, if you have an account or not.  
  
For those of you who don't know, I'm a high functioning autistic in high school who writes fanfiction in her free time.  I can't talk to people I don't know with out one of my friends around me, and the fact that people like what I write is a really good feeling.  I can't thank you guys enough for that.  I've spent months on this story, and it's been fun writing this.  I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it.


End file.
